A deformable toy includes various body parts formed in the shape of a robot or a car such that the body parts can be deformed into a robot or a car through the assembling thereof. Such a deformable toy has advantages that the deformable toy can be expressed in various shapes out of a single toy such that children can directly assemble the same into various shapes and enjoy various play through the deformation thereof.
Meanwhile, one of the most popular children card games uses a pack of cards, each formed in the shape of a rectangle and having markings such as pictures, characters and the like for playing printed on the front or rear surface thereof, and is played by turning over such a card having the markings such as pictures, characters and the like according to predetermined game rules.
Such a card game for children is played by spreading the cards on a table and turning over the cards by hand to check the markings. Therefore, the game is so simple that children are apt to lose interest and has no particular functions except that the children collect the cards having the same markings on the surface of the cards.
Meanwhile, a wirelessly controlled car well-known from the prior art or disclosed in Korea Patent Registration No. 10-0362592 typically includes a model toy car provided with a driving device such as a driving motor, a steering device, a battery, driving wheels and the like therein, and a remote control device for remotely controlling the car in the back-and-forth and right-and-left directions.
However, the conventional wirelessly controlled car is just provided with functions relating to the traveling of the car and thus children are also apt to lose interest in the remote control thereof.